wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aukliff: An Adorable Ship Story
Fanfic by the Lorik Plot Auklet, the adorable SeaWing princess. Cliff, the cinnamon-roll SkyWing prince. Two tiny one-year-old dragonets with peculiar similar personalities finally meet at Jade Mountain Academy (yes, even though they are very young). Chapter One: I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO SCHOOL Auklet tugged on her harness, webbed feet shoving furiously on the ground in an attempt to get her mother to travel faster. "Calm down, Auklet dear," said Queen Coral, in no hurry at all. "We have all the time in the world." She gave an aggrieved sigh. "I wish I wasn't giving all my heirs to Jade Mountain," she muttered to herself. "That's okay!" Auklet chirped, pricking up her ears. No more harness! ''she thought happily. ''I can do ANYTHING! I can fly and swim and jump and play ALL DAY!!! Auklet hereby decided that today was the Best Day in All of History. The sun was shining, the wind was warm, and she was going to make HUNDREDS OF FRIENDS! The emerald-green dragonet bounced on her excited feet, almost choking herself because of her tight harness still attached to her chest. "Now Auklet," Coral began, pulling her in close with a blue wing. "NO! I don't want any boring talks!" Auklet pouted, dragging herself away from her overprotective mother. "I will be okay! I won't be bad! I'll listen and I'll do what the teachers ask and I won't steal anyone's fish and I won't eat any bananas and I won't play with any RainWings, I promise promise PROMISE!" "That's not what I'm about to tell you," Coral whispered. "I'm going to tell you a SECRET." Auklet's green eyes widened and she pressed herself against her mother's side obediently, lifting one ear so Coral could whisper into it. "Do not make friends with a SkyWing," Coral hissed. "They attacked our Summer Palace, and that is why you must not talk to them. Do not even approach them, for they are all smoke-breathing heartless eels. Do you understand me?" "Yes, Mommy," Auklet said, bobbing her head. "Remember, SkyWings are orange or red, with curved horns, big wings, and smoke coming from their noses most of the time," Coral reminded her quietly. "Oh, and they are usually grumpy." "Yes, Mommy," Auklet said again. "Alright, dear. We're here, so you may as well leave now. Go to that purple NightWing over there - Fateteller...Fatesayer...what's her name?" "Fatespeaker!" Auklet called happily. "Yes, her," Coral said. "And remember to behave. I will check on you in a month. Always listen to Tsunami. If you are sad or overworked or tired, ALWAYS tell her, and she will send a message to me so I can pick you up, okay, darling?" "Yes, Mommy," Auklet repeated for the third time. Her talons were itching to GO, GO, GO! Coral reluctantly undid her daughter's harness, and a few seconds later the little green SeaWing princess was off like a sailfish, zooming away from her mother for the first time in her one year of living. She darted into the entrance tunnel without even looking back. Her chest and shoulders ached from that dumb harness, but she was free now, so the pain would go away soon. Auklet's cheerfulness bubbled over and she began running in a circle, at the same time searching for Fatespeaker, who she had lost sight of already. "Watch it!" hissed a white-gold SandWing, pulling in her tail reflexively as Auklet slammed into her. "Out of the way, shrimp!" yelled a gray-blue older SeaWing, barreling past her in order to catch up to his two friends, a muscled brown MudWing and a blue-violet RainWing. "Stop running!" growled a grumpy orange dragon, and Auklet's heart jolted as she realized that he was a SkyWing. "Sorrysorrysorry," Auklet muttered. Suddenly she remembered that she was not allowed to talk to a SkyWing, so she backed away quickly, head bowed. Her tail crashed into something red. Oh no, another SkyWing! Auklet backed away again in a flustered ball of scales, mumbling another apology. "That's okay!" said a young voice, and the red dragonet bounded in front of her, beaming. Auklet backed away some more, but he kept coming. "I'm Cliff, the SkyWing prince," he said. He was small, with very dark red scales, a long neck, and big orange eyes. "Mommy, Queen Ruby, said I could come here to MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS! And I is going to show off all the songs I come up with!" His chest puffed up proudly. "I is a very good singer." "Oh," Auklet said, and then she couldn't contain herself any longer: No matter what Coral said, you always, always said hello back. "Hello, I'm Auklet, the SeaWing princess." "You is royalty too!" Cliff cried and pressed his talons to hers. "Yay, I can't believe it! We'll be best friends, I know." Auklet paused, then added half-heartedly, "Yay." He squinted at her. "Are you okay? You sad. I will sing a song to make you happy." He thought for a moment, looking at her, and then sang loudly, "You is a SeaWing! SeaWings swim so well. You are a princess. That is very swell! I is your friend now, do you not like me? And-" "Shhh," hissed an annoyed blue-black NightWing. Cliff scowled and turned to Auklet again. "See? Good singer!" "Yes!" Auklet said happily, and all of her mother's lecturing washed away like the tide as she scampered after her new friend toward Fatespeaker. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)